


Psychedelic Mushroom Dream

by WizOz



Category: dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizOz/pseuds/WizOz
Summary: Anger to Generosity to Surprise





	Psychedelic Mushroom Dream

Enter Scene.  
I’m on the phone with my ex. Can my daughter take a weekend during the school year to stay home and take driver’s ed? No? It was reasonable right? But hubby gets on the phone and says she won’t make it for Christmas either. Ex will be having another baby, and in preservation of their health everyone is to stay home.

I’m furious. So I talk to the most reasonable and patient sage of Oracle wisdom I can find. My mother.  
But wait! She’s on the phone with my daughter. “Oh I totally understand, and your dad will too.” I try to take the phone but she twists it out of my hand and trys to keep mashing berries. 

“You won’t tell me what’s going on?”

“No, and for no reason too.”

So I take her berries and smash them into the floor. 

I find myself wandering city streets with a faithful friend and spirit guide by my side. A man of color, he’s trying to avoid drawing attention at this late hour in this neighborhood. 

  
I find myself full of compassion and would like to buy a homeless man a meal. My guide whispers - “he always eats at St James Cafe”. So I ask him if he’d rather the salad place down the way. Sitting there he states he’d rather have gotten a choice. He’s grateful but not without a will and preference.

What would you like then? 

“A slice of vanilla cream pie from St James.” So we stand in line on the street near the soda fountain. He pulls out a wad of coins. 

“No I’ve got this.” 

I force my way to the cashier. But before I can get there he’s paid for me and all those around me. Suddenly I’m holding two very heavy coins in protective plastic boxes.   
  


They are way too heavy for their size. Spirit Guide calms my surprise but I can’t make out the fine print “Pure Bullion” it says “Retail value $2700”.

I stand there shocked. The homeless man was Christopher Loyd and he has gifted me gold for my gratitude. I pass out and crash to the ground. I feel a mob around me and sense my coins are gone. I’m sick to my stomach and begin to gag. As I regain consciousness I cough out a silver coin. My gut wretches and another coin spews out. And another and another.

Bile and mucus intermingle my new fortune. Mr Doc Brown himself supports me to my feet and says “cool trick eh fellow?” As a coin bursts out of each of my ears. First the right, then the left.


End file.
